


-

by maurice_l



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurice_l/pseuds/maurice_l
Summary: ПВП со старого кинк-феста.





	-

Точеная ножка Ядомару Лизы описала дугу и только немного не достала до капитанского лица. Однако Шунсуй был быстрее.  
\- Эй-эй-эй, дорогая, угомонись.  
Не говоря ни слова, Лиза снова замахнулась, на этот раз метя кулаком и в челюсть, но Кьораку перехватил ее запястье. Перехватил и даже не думал отпускать.  
Серые глаза лейтенанта метали молнии, и Шунсую на секунду показалось, что он оказался в самом эпицентре грозы. Это было, конечно, красиво, но общая картина, увы, выходила совсем неприятная. Больше, чем он готов был стерпеть.  
\- Я сказал: угомонись. Не думал, что это тебя так заденет.  
Взгляд Лизы снова полыхнул, и она выдернула руку. Но ударить больше не пыталась. Шунсуй поправил шляпу, стряхнул несуществующую пылинку с рукава и прошел мимо своего лейтенанта. Но несколько шагов спустя остановился.  
\- Не знал же я, что ты и правда с ним спишь.  
Лиза развернулась, но Кьораку уже и след простыл. И, хотя до ближайшего угла идти было всего ничего, резкое движение воздуха говорило о том, что ушел капитан через шунпо.

 

\- Да что ты так, в самом деле, злишься? Подумаешь, кто-то там…  
\- Это никакой не «кто-то там»! – стукнула по столу Лиза. Повезло, что тот был уже пустой, иначе пришлось бы собирать осколки. – И он сказал это совсем не просто так!  
Она сжала кулак и стукнула бы снова, но Роджуро накрыл ее руку своей.  
\- Ну да, сказал. И что теперь, убиться? Да и вообще, по-моему, это его проблемы… - на губах капитана третьего отряда расцвела ленивая улыбка, - если он тебя ревнует. Разве нет?  
Лиза фыркнула и устремила взгляд в дальний угол полутемной комнаты. Но сказать больше ничего не сказала, и напряжение ощутимо упало.  
В этом и заключалось одно из главных качеств Оторибаши Роджуро: постепенно безмятежность капитана передавалась окружающим - и растворяла, как растворяет вода. Но безмятежность эта была вовсе не того свойства, которое нравится всем, и уж точно не являлась свидетельством безобидности.  
\- Если он захочет, чтобы я как-то отреагировал, в следующий раз скажет это мне лично.  
Улыбка Роджуро на секунду показалась излишне широкой, а потом он качнул головой, словно отрицая всякую мысль о том, чтобы продолжать разговор. Он, на самом деле, и не собирался разговаривать.  
Все еще погруженная в себя, Лиза вздрогнула, когда Роджуро погладил ее по тыльной стороне ладони. Капитан прикрыл глаза и словно бы в задумчивости выводил кончиками пальцев одному ему известные фигуры. Фигуры, которые электрическим покалыванием отдавались в теле Лизы, мешаясь с недавним раздражением.  
Их встречи начались совсем недавно и не успели утратить еще вкуса новизны. До того, как стал капитаном, Роджуро долгое время был третьим офицером, а третий офицер одного отряда и лейтенант другого вовсе не всегда даже знакомы лично. Но ситуация быстро изменилась, стоило главнокомандующему Ямамото огласить приказ о назначении.  
Роджуро поднял веки и встретился взглядом с Лизой. А секунду спустя она уже оперлась коленом о столик, подаваясь вперед. Лейтенант Ядомару не принадлежала к числу девушек, которые ждут, когда все сделают за них. Но и мужчины, которые слишком поддавались ее напору, ей не нравились. А еще у нее сегодня и правда было плохое настроение.  
\- Оу, не будь такой жестокой, - оборвав поцелуй, произнес Роджуро.  
Губы его покраснели от укусов, а лента, стягивавшая волосы, соскользнула. Он отбросил мешавшую прядь и тут же притянул Лизу к себе. Лейтенант одним легким движением перебралась через столик и оседлала колени Роджуро. Чтобы возобновить прерванный поцелуй.  
Затуманенное чувственным удовольствием, лицо капитана Оторибаши имело сейчас выражение избалованное и высокомерное больше, чем когда-либо. Резкость Лизы отпугивала многих, но его она никогда не могла задеть достаточно глубоко. Ему нравилось чувствовать, как инициатива вот-вот готова ускользнуть, и никогда на самом деле не позволять этому произойти.  
Медленно-медленно, как недавно, когда чертил свои узоры, Роджуро развязал узел на поясе Лизы и потянул ее косоде вниз, оголяя острые плечи. Лейтенант прижалась к нему еще плотнее и запустила в волосы пальцы. Темные вершинки ее грудей тут же затвердели, стоило только рукам Роджуро опуститься еще ниже. И он не спешил их убирать.  
\- Черт.  
Лиза отстранилась и положила на столик очки. Комната тут же потеряла резкость, но там и не на что было смотреть. И уж всяко не сейчас.  
Роджуро, не говоря ни слова, ссадил ее с себя и поднялся. Следом, отбросив на пол ненужный пояс, встала и Лиза. От постели их отделяли дверь и несколько шагов, но пройти расстояние за раз не удалось. Лиза остановила Роджуро на пороге, обняв со спины. Хаори тот снял еще раньше, и между ним и ее телом оставался только тонкий слой ткани. Это чертовски возбуждало обоих, но чужое возбуждение Лиза не преминула обнаружить собственноручно. А потом поднялась на цыпочки, коснулась губами его шеи и укусила.  
\- Ты и правда жестокая сегодня… – выдохнул Роджуро и запрокинул голову. Ладони его прошлись по бедрам Лизы, приподнимая распахнутое косоде, пока не остановились на мягких полукружиях ягодиц.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, – ответила она и провела языком по укусу.  
Роджуро шагнул вперед и увлек Лизу за собой. Белевшую в полумраке постель застилали небрежно, но само покрывало скользило атласом. Его покрывала мелкая, в тон ткани, вышивка. Капитан третьего отряда любил потешить себя красивыми вещами, хоть ему и не случилось родиться аристократом.  
Когда на нем остались одни только хакама, а сам Роджуро растянулся на постели, Лиза, гибкая, как кошка, легла рядом. Только затем, чтобы снова оказаться сверху.  
\- Ну вот ты опять… - но для выражения протеста голосу Роджуро определенно не хватало недовольства. Волосы капитана распались по покрывалу и казались на этом фоне темней, чем обычно.  
Лиза склонилась к нему, заставляя замолчать. Блеск в глазах лейтенанта, угасший было, разгорелся снова. Ее поцелуям недоставало нежности и обычно, а сейчас она оставляла после себя красные отметины от ногтей. Но этого было мало.  
Роджуро приподнялся, чтобы снять хакама, а потом с удивлением посмотрел, как Лиза тянется к краю постели и достает что-то из рукава. Свет отразился на тонком лезвии. Капитан выгнул бровь.  
\- Интересно, – он обнял Лизу и потянул к себе. Рука Роджуро спустилась по гладкому животу, а потом нырнула вниз. – Очень интересно.  
Лиза резко вздохнула и несколько секунд оставалась неподвижной, а потом открыла глаза и толкнула Роджуро обратно на подушки, насаживаясь на него. Она взлетала вверх и с силой опускалась обратно, но, хоть от движения на ее щеках и проступил румянец, ни на секунду не позволяла себе нарушить ритм. А потом в какой-то момент подалась вперед и поднесла лезвие к груди Роджуро. От прикосновения холодного металла тот вздрогнул, и в ответ Лиза провела по коже уже острием.  
Рейацу капитана полыхнуло, отзываясь на порез, но сам он зажмурился и закусил губы. Струйка крови зазмеилась вниз и достигла бы покрывала, если бы Лиза не слизнула ее. А немногим позже – еще раз. И еще.  
Черная челка лейтенанта, и без того растрепанная, липла к глазам, а движения все ускорялись. Лиза откинулась назад, опираясь на руки, и замедлила темп, но Роджуро приподнял ее за талию и сел. Порезы на груди капитана открылись, и Лиза теперь прижималась к нему слишком крепко, чтобы заметить. Но она не обратила бы внимания все равно. Ее дыхание становилось все чаще, а потом она вскрикнула и выпустила забытое лезвие из рук.

Немногим позже, когда Роджуро снова раскинулся на покрывале, а Лиза подхватила языком последние белые капли и вытянулась рядом, он повернулся к ней и спросил:  
\- Ну что, ты больше не злишься?  
Она сердито покосилась, но промолчала.


End file.
